1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal connection structure in which a male terminal and a female terminal are connected by being butted to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a terminal connection structure is configured from a male terminal and a female terminal, which are connected to respective ends of electric wires. In this terminal connection structure, the male terminal and female terminal are connected by being butted to each other (see Japan Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 08-007967).
Specifically, the male terminal includes a tip end which is flatly formed and pushes the female terminal to contact therewith. The female terminal includes two terminal pieces. Each terminal piece is bent at its tip end which contacts with the male terminal. Each terminal piece has a circular cross section.
Accordingly, when the male terminal and the female terminal are mutually connected, the two terminal pieces are bent and contact with the male terminal. Specifically, two connections are formed between the male terminal and the female terminal. Therefore, it is possible to secure connection reliability between the male terminal and the female terminal.